Motorcycle
by Terez
Summary: Alice wants to go for a ride on Jasper's motorcycle. T for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephine Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N: Hey guys so it has been a while since I wrote a new story, so I thought I would write a quick little one-shot, enjoy.**

**Thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for Betaing.

* * *

**

**Motorcycles**

Jasper looked up from his Civil War book to see Alice leaning on doorframe holding a set of keys, his motorcycle keys. She had a backpack on her shoulder and a smile on her face; he could sense that she was excited. "Get changed, you have clothes on our bed," She said before turning around and walking away with her four inch black high-heeled boots clicking with each step.

Jasper did not need to be told twice and sped up to their bedroom to change clothes. He removed his black long sleeve shirt and pulled on a short-sleeved white shirt. He then changed his lighter pair of jeans for the darker thicker pair Alice had laid out. He pulled on the dark brown cowboy boots sitting by the bed, picked the leather jacket up off the bed, pulled it on and left.

Jasper walked into the garage to see Alice sitting sideways on the back of his bike with her legs crossed. He walked up and offered his hand; she took it sliding off the bike. He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it "Ya ready to go darlin'?"

Alice smiled and Jasper grinned it was really one of the only ways he could surprise her as he never gave using his accent much thought. Alice nodded and put the keys in his hand. Jasper kissed the back of her hand again before letting go and walking over to the bike. He swung his leg up over the bike and sat down. Alice sat behind him as close as she possibly could, and begin to run her hands all along his stomach. "Ya keep that up darlin' and we're goin' be lucky if we make it outta the city." He could feel Alice shiver behind him as the waves of lust poured off her.

She rested her cheek against his back and said, "You keep that up and we're going to be lucky if we make it out of the garage." Jasper gave a deep-throated laugh, which he knew was not helping Alice's lust issues.

"Where to?" he asked once he finished laughing.

"San Diego, California."

Jasper shoulders slumped as he groaned "What?" Alice asked.

"That's so far away."

Alice giggled, "It's like an eighteen hour drive." Technically the drive should be a little over twenty-one hours, but that was if you went the speed limit.

"A very uncomfortable eighteen hours."

"Well it's your own fault you shouldn't have started it."

Alice hissed and tensed in surprise when his hand darted back and grabbed her calf. She then relaxed when he began to rub his hand up and down her leg. "Oh no, you started it," he said sendingncurrents of lust through her. "You walked in wearing these jeans. You know how I feel about tight jeans." He gave the calf a good squeeze before letting go.

Alice shuttered when he did, "I--I wasn't trying to turn you on."

"You never have to try."

"Well I guess--we--we could stop sooner," Alice said still trying to get a hold of herself, she was practically shaking with desire and she knew that Jasper was not doing any better.

Jasper grinned as he started the bike. He could hear Alice trying not to moan as it roared to life and truth be told he was trying not to as well. "Drive," she whispered breathlessly as she tightened her grip around his waist. Jasper smiled as he kicked up the kickstand and sped out of the garage not needing to be told twice.

* * *

**A/N: Felt like writing something a little smutty I hope you all enjoyed and I apologize if I butchered Jasper's accent. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. For those of you reading Waking Up you can check my profile to see how that story is progressing.**


	2. Detour

**A/N: A reviewer requested another chapter and it got the gears in my head turning, so I had to another chapter, enjoy :)**

**Big thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for betaing this chapter

* * *

  
**

**Detour**

"We didn't make it very far," Alice whispered, her tone hardly disappointed.

Jasper chuckled as he kissed her neck. "No we didn't." They had only made it a couple miles from the house and had spent the last hour in the forest.

"Jasper," Alice mumbled, "We have to go."

"That's not really what you want," Jasper said as he continued kissing her, "I can feel it."

"Jasper," she sighed. He removed his face from her neck to look at her. "We can have more fun later, I want to get to the beach."

Jasper growled softly in defeat before leaning in to kiss her. "Fine," he said after their quick kiss and shifted to let her up. Alice hopped up off his jacket—ever the gentleman he had refused to let her lay on the ground—and went to get her clothes.

Pulling on her underwear she glanced back at Jasper to see him sitting on his jacket shamelessly watching her get dressed. "You enjoying the show?" Alice asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

"I'd enjoy it more if you were facing me," Jasper said with a smirk of his own.

Alice's smile fell from her face as she gave him a mock glare and picked up her bra. After fastening her bra, she picked up her jeans and pulled them up over her legs. She could hear Jasper behind her say, "God you are trying to kill me?" She stole a quick glance, and saw his eyes watching her carefully.

She shook her head with a smirk as she leaned down and picked up his shirt. "Get dressed," she said, waving it up and throwing it in his direction.

"Well you are," Jasper said catching the shirt and holding onto it. "Not only are you wearing tight jeans but you felt the need to add high heeled boots."

"They're cute," she retorted defensively as she started to pull on said boots.

"They're a death trap."

"Would you get dressed?" she insisted, trying to suppress a laugh. She loved this side of him. The side of him that could relax and joke the part of him that no one else, but her, really got to see.

"I need my underwear," he reminded her, cocking his head. Alice rolled her eyes at him and then looked around for the underwear. Finding them she wadded them up and threw them at him. Jasper caught them, "Thank you," stood and moved to pull them on. He glanced up to see Alice now watching him. "Oh, are we enjoying the show?" He teased.

"Very much."

"You keep looking at me like that and we aren't going to make it out of the state."

Alice huffed and pulled her shirt on. By the time it took her to situate her shirt Jasper was dressed and pulling on his other boot. "You take forever to get dressed," Jasper grumbled, a slight laugh in his tone. He picked up his jacket and gave it a good shake.

"I was only going slow because you were not getting dressed."

"Sure you were," Jasper said with a smirk as he pulled on his jacket and then picked up their bag. He walked toward Alice, and helped her into her jacket.

Alice smiled in response; it was a well-known fact that when it came to getting dressed she liked to take her time.

"Shall we?" Jasper asked offering her his arm.

"We shall," she replied, taking his arm.

They walked through the forest and found the bike. Jasper picked it up and moved it back onto the trail so they could ride it out. He handed the bag to Alice and pulled his keys out of his pocket. Once they were both on the bike Jasper knocked the kickstand up and they were off to California.

* * *

**A/N: Not to sure about this chapter, I think I like chapter one more, oh well. If you guys want more chapters let me know. Please review!**


End file.
